


Day Twenty-Seven

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Mentions of Dean in lingerie, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine tricking Dean into going shopping with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty-Seven

“Dean,” you say in a sing-song voice, sidling up behind your boyfriend where he’s bent over the hood of the Impala and slipping your hands along the line of his waist.

“What?” he says, straightening and wiping his hand on the towel slung over his shoulder. “I know that tone. You want something.”

“It’s just a little thing.”

“Uh-huh.” He turns to face you, leaning back on the car. “What do you want?”

“I want to go shopping.”

“No. No way. I am not taking you shopping. Go ask Sam or Cas.”

“Please, Dean,” you whine, giving your best puppy dog eyes. “I want to go with you.”

He sighs, looking up to avoid your pleading look. “No.”

“De-ean.” You press close, tipping your head to lay kisses under the line of his jaw. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You better,” he growls, wrapping strong arms around your waist and planting a firm kiss on your lips.

X X X X X X

“What do you think?” you ask, emerging from the changing room.

Dean is lounging on the couch, pretending to be bored. You know he loves it. He loves pretty much anything that makes you happy, and clothes? They make you very happy.

This particular outfit consists of dark jeans, a red and grey plaid button-up, grey boots, a dark wool coat, and a grey scarf to complete the ensemble.

Dean snickers. “You look like a female version of Sam,” he informs you.

You lift an eyebrow, crossing your arms over your chest. “Just because it’s plaid doesn’t mean I’m Sam.”

“Aw, but plaid is his favorite color.”

“I will not deny that. What do you think of it?”

“I think it’s weird to see my girlfriend dressed like my brother.”

You roll your eyes.

X X X X X X

You end up with a few outfits that meet Dean’s approval, though sadly there is no plaid in any of them. However, you did buy a dress, something you haven’t done in a while do to the fact that you don’t think you look good in them. Dean thinks you look great and he heavily approved of this simple blue dress. You also snuck into a lingerie store while he was in the food court and bought a gift for him for later.

Your boyfriend likes you in lingerie, but he likes to be the one wearing the lingerie even more.  


End file.
